I'll Never Break Your Heart Honey
by TheMerchantAngel
Summary: I'll never break your heart by BackStreet Boys. Honey gets dumped at a party, Gogo shows up and remembers a promise with Tadashi. Pissed off she shows the guy 'better' than to mess with Honey's feelings. Gogo x Honey pairing, oneshot. I call a dude a meat stick.


She hated parties _just_ as much as she hated people. Everyone had the assumption of Gogo that she was a party girl, the type to get wasted and dance on the stripper pole or coffee table, the type to suck anyone's dick after a few drinks and was easy to fuck, even the type that knew how to play an instrument and should be in a band.

Everyone assumed a lot of things about her but the number one rumour that always got on her nerve was that she was an alcoholic, she promised her dad she'd never be one and she _kept_ promises.

So when she arrived at the party to find her best friend crying on the couch while watching t.v. she remembered an old promise.

_-first year of college-_

_Tadashi Hamada was staring off at his homework like a doofus, so the most natural thing for her to do was to try pulling his chair out from under him. Tadashi fell straight on his ass with a face full of pain and hands wrapped around his butt in protection._

_"Why'd you do that Gogo?" he knew the only other person in all of SFIT to do that would be her _

_"Because you were staring off into the distance as if you just found out the answer to the universe and fell in love with it."_

_He immediately rose from the floor and cupped his hands together "you know about her?!" his face now full of glee and happiness confused the biker greatly _

_"No? who is her?" the older man sighed and leaned onto his desk._

_"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever met...tall, smells nice, a great attitude..." his lips formed a small smile as he slipped back into wonderland _

_"Yo! earth to Tadashi! we need you back on earth soldier!" she slapped him across the face._

_He stared at her in confusion before giving her a simple smile and nod "sorry Gogo, I just think she's really pretty is all..." Gogo felt a small tang of pain from hearing those words, oh no she wasn't jealous but Tadashi was the only friend she's ever really had. To imagine him being always busy with this new girl, for new girl to possibly take him away from her would devastate Gogo._

_"What if she doesn't like you back?" Tadashi thought for a moment _

_"Then we can just be friends...she said she'd love to hang out with us, and I'm sure she'll love ya!" Tadashi gave her a small wink, he knew that she was lesbian and never stopped for a moment to tease her when around cute girls._

_"What if she dates some asshole and not one of us?" his face suddenly turned serious, he placed both hands on her shoulders and the two stared at each other deeply _

_"Gogo...this girl...is like the physical embodiment of happiness...of the sun, of just..niceness, good, justice. If someone dares to hurt her, you let me know and we'll go show him better."_

_Gogo placed her hands on Tadashi's shoulders and nodded "got it"_

-back at the party-

Someone had bumped into Gogo as she stared at Honey Lemon in confusion, sure Honey had her ups and downs at school. When a project she had so much hope for went utterly wrong, when she had to argue with someone, when she lost a family member and so on.

But the only other reason Honey would be at a party crying, and stay at the party, is because someone in the vicinity had hurt her. Whether physically or emotionally that didn't matter to Gogo, what did matter was finding the strength to find the proper words to help her friend out.

Placing a hand in her coat pocket and another in her hair Gogo approached Honey "h-hey Honey~" Honey looked up and wiped away her tears with a small kleenex

"Hi Gogo" her voice quavered in sorrow and sounded as if it was going to break.

"You ok hun?" Honey shook her head and pulled her friend into a hug

"Kevin broke up with me" Gogo curled her hands into fists in anger

"What?" she placed her hands onto Honey's shoulders like she did with Tadashi so long ago.

Their eyes locked "got it..." she could almost see Tadashi in Honey's place nodding at her response in content, he was happy to hear those words from the shorter girl, happy to know she understood one of her many promises to be kept.

Honey sat down in confusion and Gogo walked up to a jock in the kitchen "yo _meat stick_!" he turned around "where is Kevin?" he took a chug of his beer before bothering to answer

"He's out back by the pool bruh"

Her body shook in anger as she grabbed an apple and walked to the pool. She scanned the area and found him on the other side "yo Kevin!" she threw the apple straight at his nose, you could hear the cracking of his nose from where she was standing, all of a sudden playing baseball as a kid didn't seem so bad anymore.

He handed his beer to his friend before looking up "you little _bitch_" everyone moved out of his way as he walked around the pool "you better have a good reason for doing tha-" Gogo was done with words, she started swinging.

Her fists connected with his face and with every punch you could hear another crack follow, she only stopped when the 'meat stick' jock had pulled her off of him "listen! I don't want any fights here! my parents said no fighting!"

Kevin laid on the floor next to his broken teeth, blood poured down his face from his broken nose and missing teeth. His eye was swollen and his jaw seemed to be broken. She felt satisfied "I'm done here anyway..." she kicked him in the balls "don't ever fucking come near Honey Lemon ever again or next time you die."

The party returned to it's chaotic state as someone jumped from the ceiling and into the pool with a recliner chair, everyone but his friends seemed to ignore Kevin and his cries and whines.

Gogo returned to find the DJ still playing music, it was just about the time when most people would want a slow song instead of constant dubstep. She walked up to the DJ and requested a song, he nodded and gave a thumbs up while looking for the song on his computer.

She made her way into the living room to see Honey was a lot calmer and abandoned the tissue box to focus on the newest episode of Steven Universe.

"Hey Honey" Honey hopped up from the couch and to Gogo with a slight skip in her step, most likely pretending she wasn't sad just a few moments before

"Yeah?" a small blush made it's way onto Gogo's face as her song started to play

"Wanna dance?" unable to resist the request Honey grabbed her hands and dragged them onto the dance floor.

"B**aby I know you're hurting, right now you feel like you could never love again, now all I ask is for a chance...to prove that I love you**"

Honey's face became the brightest of reds "d-did you request this song?" Gogo was unable to verbally respond so she went for a now signature nod.

"**From the first day, that I saw your smiling face, Honey I knew that we would be, together forever~**"

The two slowly danced back and forth together as everyone else tried following suit

"**ooo when I asked you out, you said no but I found out, darling that you been hurt, you thought that you'd never love again~**"

Everyone else at the party now finally slow dancing in motion with the song, all of the hardcore partying was over for a moment, those in love were able to dance without having interruptions.

"**I deserve a try Honey just once, give me a chance and I'll prove this all wrong, you walked in, you were so quick to judge, but Honey he's nothing like me! I'll never break your heart~ I'll never make you cry, I'd rather die than live without you, I'll give you all of me, Honey that's no lie~!**"

As the song ended the DJ continued to play but Honey and Gogo were already out the door and on Gogo's bike back to the nerd lab. Being there didn't seem romantic, their friends being there wasn't the perfect date, a motorcycle wasn't a lamborghini, and sure Gogo's apartment with Wasabi wasn't the best.

But it beat being at a party with people they didn't know, it was better than being away from their friends on an important and special day as graduation, her motorcycle was sure has hell more reliable than a lambo, and Wasabi wouldn't be at the apartment tonight. Leaving the girls with enough time and privacy for later on.

All of the nights events made Gogo think...that maybe love songs can have a purpose in life than just for being used in sappy romance movies that your girlfriend/boyfriend drags you along to and maybe even a higher purpose than possibly being used for parodies that Hiro and Fred make. Although those parodies were hilarious.

* * *

_I decided to continue doing oneshots (or so) of love songs and Big Hero 6. I'm currently obsessed with this couple and really out of all the fanfictions I work with at the moment it's the only one, supposed to be, set in our (actual and current) timeline. So our love songs (from this era obviously) just works out so well I love it. Plus I just love the idea of such a character like Gogo being all mushy with a loved one. If you have a song idea and even a pairing let me know and I'll try working with it! Until then_

_-Ciaossu _


End file.
